Family Reunion
by Micaiah
Summary: Missing scene from 12.02, Mamma Mia. Sam is having a hard time believing Dean and Mary are real. Mary's POV.


**Missing scene from 12.02.**

* * *

As Mick led a reluctant Lady Bevell up the basement stairs, she managed to twist around and give the Winchesters one last glare. Mary instinctively stepped in front of her boys as Dean gave the British woman a cheery wave.

"Let's do it again sometime, Lady Toni. I'll bring the crumpets if you bring the tea. Cheerio now. Pip, pip!"

Mary glanced over her shoulder, rolling her eyes at Dean's ridiculous British accent.

Dean shrugged and flashed her a grin reminiscent of John. "What?"

Mary shook her head, smiling at her eldest son and then she turned her attention toward her youngest. Sam was hanging onto his brother's every word, his eyes full of tears.

"Dean, when she brought you in…..I thought…..she used potions and spells on me…..I thought I was hallucinating again." He gazed at Mary. "I'm still not sure."

Dean's demeanor immediately changed when he saw his brother's confusion. He reached for Sam's left hand and Mary saw there was a fresh cut on his palm.

"Does this still work, Sammy?" Dean gently squeezed his brother's hand, his voice soft, as if he didn't want to frighten Sam.

Sam swallowed hard and nodded. There was so much pain in her youngest son's eyes. "She….she made me see things, Dean."

"I'm gonna kill that bitch," Dean muttered under his breath. He continued to hold his brother's left hand, while reaching for his right. He placed Sam's right hand on his chest. "I'm real, Sammy."

Watching Dean with Sam, Mary was reminded of a four year old Dean who would stand guard over his little brother, talking to him constantly, and telling him about the world….or at least his corner of the world. He'd been a good big brother and it seemed as though that hadn't changed.

Sam fisted his hand into Dean's shirt, as if to confirm to himself that his brother was real. Mary knew from the looks being exchanged between her two sons that she had missed out on so much….way more than the normal mom stuff. She just wanted to wrap them both in her arms and tell them everything would be alright but they weren't little boys anymore. They were grown men….men who were technically older than her. Being able to comfort her sons might be one of the many things she had missed out on.

"Dean?" Sam seemed to be having a hard time understanding his brother was real. What kind of hell had he been through down here in this basement? Mary's heart ached at the thought.

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm here." Dean never let go of his brother's hand.

"I thought you were dead." The tears in Sam's eyes made their way slowly down his battered cheeks.

"I know." Dean sighed heavily. "I thought it was the end this time, Sammy."

Sam nodded, a sob escaping his lips as he pulled his brother into a hug, his tear streaked face buried in Dean's neck. Dean cradled his brother's head and whispered: "I got you, Sammy." Dean held him tight and didn't pull away until Sam finally released his hold. Mary wiped at her eyes, not wanting them to see her tears.

"So, is that really Mom?" whispered Sam, although Mary could still hear him.

"Yep," replied Dean. "Our gift from Amara."

"Our what?" Sam gave his brother a dubious look. "Are you sure I'm not hallucinating?"

"Dude, we have some catching up to do." He motioned to Castiel. "Can we get some angel mojo over here, Cas?"

As Mary watched, Castiel healed the bruises and cuts on her boys and then turned toward her. A feeling of peace washed over her as the angel held his fingers against her forehead and then the pain she had felt was gone. She stared at Castiel in wonder and he shifted from one foot to the other, avoiding her gaze, as if he was uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

"Come on, Mom," said Dean. "Let's get you home. Sammy's not the only one who has some catching up to do. I have a feeling it's gonna be a long night."

Sam gave her a timid smile. "Hi Mom."

"Hi Sam." Mary reached for his hand and held it as they walked to the car. There was so much she wanted to ask them both, but for now, just being with them was enough. Her boys were so beautiful and strong and clearly devoted to each other. However John had raised them, he'd taught them to take care of each other. She couldn't have asked for more than that.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome!**


End file.
